mi mayor ilusión
by pao saki
Summary: esta historia surgió de un sueño del cual por desgracia desperté
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta nueva historia surgió en un sueño, que por desgracia desperté, lástima que no podemos vivir en ellos

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

Cap. 1 "prologo"

Una chica caminaba por las calles de new york por la noche, ella tenía el cabello negro y piel morena clara, sus ojos cafés oscuros vestida con unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa verde con letras doradas, con la frase "love New York" se dirigía a su casa, cuando por el destino, o pura casualidad giro por la esquina equivocada donde conocería al amor de su vida.

¿?: Kraang le pregunta a kraang los conocidos como tortugas se presentaran en este lugar llamado aquí

Kraang 2: lo más probable es que los conocidos como tortugas si se presenten en este lugar llamado aquí

La chica se quedó paralizada, que rayos eran esas cosas, intento correr pero un robot la detuvo

Kraang 3: los que no están autorizados por kraang para estar en este lugar serán destruidos por kraang en este lugar

Chica: ooh en que me metí

¿?: Déjenla maquinas inútiles

Una moto estaba en las sombras, los kraang empezaron a disparar asía el vehículo, la moto arranco venciendo a todos los kraang

¿?: Estas bien

Chica: si, gracias

¿?: Solo hago mi deber

La chica se acerco

Chica: podrías quitarte el casco

¿?: Para que

Chica: quiero conocer a mi salvador

¿?: Y si te digo mi nombre no vasta

Chica: no, quiero conocer tu cara

¿?: No sé porque cumplo con tu capricho, yo soy Raphael y….- se quita el casco

Chica: wow, eres un mutante o si sabes hacer disfraces

…

El fin del primer cap. Que les pareció una pregunta, que prefieren

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada 2 semanas**

**3.- (ustedes proponen otra sugerencia)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

Luisa Tatis que bien que te gusto

EliTurtleFan como que el kraang, no creo que tenga gustos tan extraños

….

Cap. 2 "una nueva amiga"

Raph: que

Chica: eres un mutante, y la verdad no eres feo como pensaba

Raph: jajaja.- rio con sarcasmo

Chica: jajaja solo digo lo que veo

Raph: olvídalo

Chica: puedo pedirte un favor bastante grande

Raph: claro

Chica: bueno, perdí el ultimo camión, no tengo para el taxi, así que me podrías llevar, claro si no es molestia

Raph: no es molestia, y espero que no te asuste ir en moto

Chica: me adapto

Raph: te da miedo

Chica: no, tal vez un poco

Raph: miedosa

Chica: no es verdad

…

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la chica

Raph: llegamos

Chica: lo bueno es que mis padres están de viaje, quieres pasar

Raph: no gracias,

Chica: no puede ser.- dice mientras revisa su bolso

Raph: que ocurre

Chica: perdí las llaves de mi casa

Raph: cuando regresan tus padres

Chica: mañana en la noche

Raph: tienes amigos

Chica: dos y ni idea donde viven así que no sé qué hacer

Raph: tengo una idea, puedes quedarte en mi casa

Chica: harías eso por mí, pero ni siquiera te conozco bien

Raph: mira quien habla, la que ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre

Chica: cierto, perdona, me llamo Paola Viridiana

Raph: Viri bonito nombre o prefieres Pao

Pao: los dos me gustan

Raph: te diré Pao, ok

Pao: ok

Raph: vámonos, porque ya me tienen hora limité, doce, y me cierran la puerta

Pao: jaja que chistoso, vámonos

….

En la guarida

Raph: no hagas ruido,

Pao: por

Raph: me van a regañar

Los dos se dirigieron silenciosamente a la habitación de Raph, ya en ella

Pao: es muy bonita

Raph: gracias, me voy a quedar en la sala, te puedes quedar en mi cama

Pao: gracias

Raph salido y casi al instante regreso

Pao: que ocurre

Raph: mi hermano está jugando videojuegos y cuando lo hace se la pasa gritando, no te molesta que me quede en el suelo

Pao: no para nada

Raph tomo una almohada y una cobija, tendió la cobija en el suelo y abrazo la almohada

Raph: Pao cuántos años tienes

Pao: catorce y tu

Raph: dieciséis

Pao: y que te gusta hacer

Raph: destruir robots y tú

Pao: adoro escribir canciones y poemas

Raph: buenas noches

Pao: buenas noches

Pao miro a Raph y él templaba ligeramente, ella se levantó y tomo una cobija, se acercó a el sigilosamente y lo cobijo, Raph tomo la mano de Pao

Raph: gracias

Pao: no, gracias a ti

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron dormidos

….

Fin, y creo que lo deje muy obvio, quien sepa que es eso obvio le daré un recompensa y un diploma, literalmente

**Sayonara **


End file.
